Rangers in a Party Panic Transcript
Here's the transcript for Rangers in a Party Panic (TV Special) The opening begins at ???, ???. Monty: I've waited a long time for this, guys. And in just 24 hours from now, My big dream is finally going to come true! ???, ???. The next morning, ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Travis Romero: ???, ???. ---- Mitch Gordon: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Mitch Gordon: ???, ???. ---- Bodi: Hi, Mr. Scattergood. Angus Scattergood: (screams) ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Not to worry, mate. ???, ???. Bodi: Okay. ???, ???. Bodi: Huh? ???, ???. ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. ???, ???. Bodi: Mr. Scattergood! Wait! ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Yoshi: Wow! ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: What card? (looks at her card) Oh, you mean this one? Applejack: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???,.??? Kelsey Morgan: Yeah. ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- Bodi: ???, ???. ???, ???. Bodi: Mr. Scattergood! Angus Scattergood: Huh? Bodi? So, Bodi and the others ran up to Angus, ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Triplets: Stop! ???, ???. Marsha: ???, ???. Lissa: ???, ???. Suzie: ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: It's alright, ???, ???. ---- Freddie: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: So that's it! Twilight Sparkle: What's it, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. The crescent-shaped moons are invitations to a big party at Radiant City. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. and the food's reserved... for invited guests only. ---- Murphy: Boo! Bodi: (screams) ???, ???. Murphy: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Russo: ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ???, ???. Altogether: (screams) ???, ???. Bodi: Whoa! ???, ???. ---- Monty: ???, ???. Security Kids: But, Monty! Monty: No butts about it! ???, ???. ???, ???. Monty: And Angus, what are you doing down here?! You're supposed to be upstairs getting everything ready so you can rehearse the song you're playing at the party! (panting) Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Monty: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Monty: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Darrel: ???, ???. ???, ???. Monty: Is everything ready for the big party?! (screams) ???, ???. Darrel: ???, ???. Monty: ???, ???. Darrel: ???, ???. ???, ???. Triplets: ???, ???. Monty: What're you doing? I've seen Sonic move faster than you three! It's only a matter of time till everyone gets here. and we need Angus to get ready in a few minutes. he's gotta rehearse his new song, Come on, move it! ???, ???. Monty: Huh? ???, ???. Freddie: ???, ???. ???, ???. Monty: Cut it out, you little numskull! ???, ???. Monty: Or I'll throw you out of the band! ???, ???. Monty: Huh? Freddie: ???, ???. ???, ???. Monty: (screams) What'll I do?! Without Freddie, we've got no drummer! ???, ???. Monty: I didn't mean it, buddy... we gotta have a talented percussionist like you in the band. Freddie: Hmph! ???, ???. Monty: You don't have to help Darrel or the Triplets. you can just go right ahead and play! Freddie: Really? Monty: Anything that makes you happy makes me happy! Freddie: Yippie! ???, ???. Monty: (sighs) Too bad my ears are miserable. ???, ??? Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ???, ???. Monty: Well, we're ready to party. Freddie: ???, ???. ???, ???. Freddie: Whoa! ???, ???. Monty: Hey! you dopey bonehead, you... Oh. Yipes! ???, ???. Freddie: (cries) You don't like me! Monty: Wait, it isn't your fault, pal. No harm done! There's no reason to get all blue, little buddy. I'll get those other clowns to clean this up, don't you worry! Darrel: ???, ???. Murphy: ???, ???. ???, ???. Freddie: ???, ???. Monty: All right, let's get this place ready to party! Darrel: ???, ??? Murphy: ???, ???. ???, ???. Marsha: ???, ???. Lissa and Suzie: ???, ???. ???, ???. Triplets: (faster) ???, ???. Monty: We don't got much time, hurry! (sighs) They're lousy runners then Sonic. Or Shadow for that manner. ???, ???. ---- Rigby, Pinkie and Rainbow: But Robbie! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Emerl: Well, this is a nice surprise, Monty sent invitations to everybody. I guess Trixie just forgot to deliver them! Spike: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Trixie Lulamoon: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Jonny: I got three nuts in one shell, Plank. Jimmy: Good day, sir. Oh, a violation. Please fasten your seatbelts or I'll have to throw you off the plane. Sarah: Welcome aboard Sarah and Jimmy's airlines, passengers. Just in case, the emergency exits are located by my dolly, and the other one by Jimmy's bunny. After all, we might explode into a zillion tiny pieces! Wouldn't that be something? (laughs) Anyways, for the drop back to Earth, please place our neato oxygen masks firmly over your face. Show 'em, Jimmy! ???, ???. Eddy: C'mon! It's getting away! ???, ???. Eddy: Mine! Ed: No, mine! Eddy: It's mine Ed! Ed: No, it's yours Eddy! Eddy: That's what I said, it's mine! Ed: Forget it, it's yours. Eddy: You idiot, just grab it! Get it! Get it! Jimmy: Everyone stay calm! Don't panic! Sarah: Ed! Get off my plane! Or I'm telling Mom about your dresser drawer. Ed: But Sarah, we just want the balloon. Sarah: Get lost! Edd: Um, excuse me, Sarah, would you have a more current issue? Jimmy: Hey, you're trespassing! This is my backyard, and if you don't leave– Ed: Balloon! Eddy: Oh, you're so popped. ???, ???. Ed: Hurry guys! Eddy: Go, baby, go! Edd: Stop! Jimmy: My house! (call button buzzes) ???, ???. Jonny: Plank needs more nuts. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. ---- Eddy: Man, look how high it is! Edd: We'd have to sprout wings to retrieve it from that height. Ed: Fly Double D, fly! ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Ed: Fly Rainbow Dash, fly! ???, ???. Eddy: She didn't even make a grab for it! ???, ???. Applejack: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Ed: Your turn, Eddy. Eddy: Get away from me, Ed! ???, ???. Eddy: Why I oughta– ???, ???. Ed: Balloon, mister! ???, ???. Eddy: This better not mess up my hair, Ed. ???, ???. Eddy: Hello, balloon. Come to papa! ???, ???. Eddy: What the? Why you little! ???, ???. Edd: Remind me to ask you how you did that, Ed. Eddy: C'mere, you sack of hot air! ???, ???. At the Star Carnival, ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Cleo: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Monty: Well, guys. The night we've planned up is finally here. ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: Mmh, ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Monty: It looks like everybody's here! Murphy: ???, ???. Darrel: ???, ???, We'd better go check on our instruments one more time and warmed up from the big show! Freddie: ???, ???. Triplets: ???,.??? ???, ???. ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ???, ???. Monty: (on speaker) Could I have your attention, please? ???, ???. Monty: Uh, first of all, thank you all for coming. And second of all, it is now time for the main event of the evening. The premiere performance of the rock legend, Angus Scattergood. So kindly make your way through the curtains, and we'll start the show! ???, ???. Cleo: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Monty: Fire! Murphy: ???, ???. ???, ???. Monty: Something's wrong, it ain't workin'. Darrel: ???, ???. Marsha: ???, ???. Lissa: ???, ???. Monty: This burns me up! I paid good money for this stuff. ???, ???. Monty: I'm blasting off again! (screams) ???, ???. Rarity: ???, ???. ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Applejack: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Bodi: Um... Mr. Scattergood? Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???.